El artículo perdido
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Despues de un año, un octavo artículo del milenio es descubieto. Es el deber del faraon Atem encontrarlo y destuirlo antes de que caiga en manos equivocados. Su busqueda lo lleva a Rusia, donde conocera a alguien que le ayuda a encontrar lo que faltaba en el.
1. Chapter 1

**Anzu: hola a todos lectores de FF! me reporto con este mi primer crossover! Es una idea loca que tenía en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora se las traigo. Para acompañarme, estaran dos personajes, uno de cada serie n.n**

**Shun: me alegra que me escogieras en vez de al pelos teñidos de Masquerade**

**Atem: y a mi me alegra que esribas algo sobre mi, adoro que las fangirsl lo hagan**

**Anzu: kyaa eres tan lindo!**

**Shun: genial, otro pelos parados ¬¬**

**Anzu: sin mas interrupciones, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta rara historia**

**YU-GI-OH!, BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**

* * *

Hace miles de años, los reyes egipcios jugaban un oscuro juego de las sombras, estos reyes arriesgaban más que objetos materiales en dichos juegos, arriesgaban a sus sirvientes, familia, incluso su propia alma. El tiempo pasó y las criaturas que surgían de la magia de estos juegos de las sombras fueron incontrolables, la cuidad se sumió en una terrible oscuridad….hasta que un valiente faraón encerró la magia en siete artículos milenarios trayendo la paz a Egipto. Cinco mil años después, un joven llamado Yugi liberó la magia encerrada en el rompecabezas del milenio, junto con el alma de aquel faraón. Gracias a la valentía de este joven y al espíritu del faraón, la magia volvió a ser encerrada en los artículos antes de poder sumergir al mundo de nuevo en las sombras.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había escuchado esa historia, había pasado ya un año desde que todo había terminado, y aun así la gente seguía hablando de aquello. No era algo que le molestara, sin embargo, aun le dolía el no poder ver a su "otro yo" de nuevo. Aun recordaba ese triste último duelo frente a la lápida sagrada, ese último ataque que lanzó hacia su mejor amigo, y lo que le dolía más era recordar el abrir de las puertas hacia el otro mundo y ver al faraón cruzarlas. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo aceptar que ya no estaba con él? ¿Acaso era tan difícil darse cuenta que eso era lo mejor para los dos? Había pasado ya un año desde que todo había terminado, y él seguía necesitando la ayuda de "su otro yo"

-Yugi….tierra llamando a Yugi… ¿podrías responderme por favor? – hacía ya 5 minutos que una chica castaña trataba de llamar la atención de su acompañante tricolor sin éxito alguno

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablabas Anzu? – por fin el pequeño ojivioleta había salido de su trance

-Sí que estas distraído hoy, te pregunté si irías a la fiesta de fin de cursos que organizó la escuela

-No lo creo, le prometí a mi abuelo ayudarlo con la tienda ese día

-Yugi, los últimos tres días has estado más distraído de lo normal, ¿pasa algo?

-No es nada, es solo que…últimamente he tenido un sueño muy extraño

-¿Qué tan extraño?

-Verás, todo sucede en el lugar del último duelo. Estoy solo, recorriendo el lugar…y de la nada, aparece Atem, con sus vestimentas egipcias, y me dice que necesita mi ayuda. Luego el escenario cambia y estoy en el vacío, ante mí aparecen los siete artículos del milenio y una voz desconocida me dice que debo encontrar lo que falta. No dejo de pensar que tal vez signifique algo.

-¿No será solamente que extrañas mucho al faraón? Recuerda que días después de que volvimos del Cairo soñaste con él. De seguro solo es eso

-Quizá sí, pero…no puedo dejar de pensar en eso

-Necesitas despejarte, salir más y concentrarte en la escuela como antes lo hacías

-Puede ser…. ¡oh no, ya es tarde! Le dije a mi abuelo que llegaría temprano a casa. Me tengo que ir

-Te acompaño, hace mucho tiempo no veo a tu abuelo

La casa del ojivioleta no se encontraba lejos del lugar donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la tienda de juegos, donde les esperaba una sorpresa.

-Abuelito, ya llegue

-Llegas un poco tarde Yugi, dijiste que llegarías temprano – Salomón llamó la atención de su pequeño nieto

-Discúlpelo señor Muto, fue mi culpa, lo entretuve un rato

-Bueno bueno, pero desde un principio debiste decirme que estabas con Anzu. ¿No interrumpieron nada importante para venir aquí?

La joven ojiazul solo pudo sonrojarse por el comentario del mayor, al igual que su acompañante.

-¡Abuelo! No digas esas cosas, sabes que Anzu es mi mejor amiga

-Lo siento Yugi, ahora pasen a la sala hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes, más bien contigo pequeño

Haciendo caso al mayor, ambos jóvenes entraron a la residencia Muto, topándose con una cara muy familiar para todos, aunque extraña de ver por ahí

-Ishizu, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-A mí también me da gusto verte Yugi

-Perdóname, fue por la impresión

-Siento no avisar sobre mi visita, pero no había tiempo para eso

-¿A qué se debe que vengas? – preguntó la castaña a la vez que tomaba asiento junto con su pequeño amigo enfrente de la pelinegra

-Me alegra que preguntes Anzu, escucha Yugi….el faraón necesita tu ayuda

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del tricolor, estaba en lo cierto, no había sido un simple sueño. Atem en verdad se había comunicado con él para pedir la ayuda, Ishizu ya lo había confirmado. Lo único que tenía que averiguar era… ¿Qué tenía que hacer para ayudar a su mejor amigo? ¿Qué clase de aventura tendría esta vez?

-Que…¿Qué clase de ayuda podría necesitar el faraón de mi? El está….en el otro mundo

-Eso lo sé Yugi, pero….hace poco mi hermano y yo descubrimos algo muy importante, algo que es un peligro

-¿Qué descubrieron?

-Como tú sabes, la familia Ishtar ha cuidado la tumba del faraón durante generaciones, esperando su regreso. Hace unos días, Marik y yo fuimos a la tumba del faraón para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera en orden, nunca nos imaginamos lo que íbamos a descubrir

La ojiazul tomó una breve pausa, para luego seguir con su relato

-Lo que descubrimos fue una antigua lápida que jamás habíamos visto. La lápida, como muchas otras en la tumba del faraón, tiene tallados jeroglíficos relacionados con los siete artículos del milenio. Al parecer, cuando el rey Aknamkanon, el padre de Atem, fabricó los artículos del milenio ocultó el hecho de que había un octavo artículo.

-Si es que era un secreto, ¿Cómo lo supieron ustedes?

-La lápida en la que está escrito esto estaba oculta, no fue hasta que inspeccionamos cada rincón de la tumba que la encontramos. Según las escrituras, a parte del rey Aknamkanon el único que sabía de esto era su consejero. Se supone este artículo sería heredado al príncipe de Egipto una vez este cumpliera los 18 años y él se lo tendría que dar a la doncella con quien contrajera matrimonio. Debido a que el faraón Atem jamás llegó a esta edad, no se le informó de tal articulo.

-Si solo es un artículo que se hereda, no debería haber problemas…cierto

-Temo que te equivocas Yugi. Al igual que los otros 7, este artículo tiene un poder oculto. La lápida no revela cual es, solo menciona que es peligroso si cae en manos equivocadas. Yugi Moto, has salvado el mundo innumerables veces, lograste evitar que la oscuridad dominara y ayudaste al faraón a volver a su mundo después de cinco mil años, esta vez, como cuidadora de tumbas que soy, te pido busques este artículo y nos salves de lo que sea pueda causar.

El pequeño ojivioleta meditó un poco su respuesta. Era un poco arriesgado, ¿Qué clase de persona se habría apoderado del místico objeto? No lo sabía, pero si era paya ayudar al faraón, no dudaría en aceptar

-Acepto hacerlo Ishizu. Dime donde empiezo mi búsqueda y lo haré

-Sabía que dirías eso. Tenemos que ir al Cairo lo más pronto posible, haremos que el faraón regrese una vez más a este mundo, el te ayudará a encontrar el artículo milenario.

Hacer que el faraón regresara….hasta ese momento esa idea le había parecido imposible. Si importar si era imposible o no, iría para averiguarlo.

-Iré contigo Yugi – le dijo Anzu decidida a su mejor amigo

-¿Segura que quieres ir?

-Por supuesto, necesitaras ayuda de una amiga. Además, quisiera ver al faraón una vez más

-Está decidido – mencionó la pelinegra a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento – partiremos mañana, traeremos al faraón de vuelta y recuperaremos el artículo perdido.

* * *

**Anzu: hasta aqui el capitulo, por ahora no se nota mucho la mezcla pero pronto se verá**

**Atem: voy a volver! eso es posible?**

**Anzu: aqui si Atem-kun n.n**

**Shun: este tipo me cae mal ¬¬**

**Anzu: callate y dejalo en paz**

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW PLIS **

**Anzu Kazami**


	2. Regreso

**Anzu: hola a todos en FF. No tarde mucho en subir la conti, pero no dejé de pensar ideas para este fic mientras escuchaba a mi nueva y friki obsesión Cesar Franco**

**Shun: si si, muy lindo, sigue presentando el fic**

**Anzu: hmp, bueno para hacer más divertido esto se me ocurrió hacer FANSERVICE! Para ganarlo solo tienen que contestar una pregunta que dejare abajo n.n**

**Atem: eso es creativo**

**Anzu: nyaa que lindo eres Atem-kun**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Bakugan no son de mi propiedad**

* * *

Las escrituras dicen que para poder volver al mundo de los espíritus, el faraón tendrá que batirse en un duelo contra aquella persona que lo liberó. El destino que tomen ambas personas será decidido gracias al resultado: si el faraón pierde, deberá regresar a su mundo y nunca volver, pero si llega a ganar…estará destinado a pasar otros cinco mil años encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio, hasta que la puerta de los espíritus se vuelva a abrir.

Aquellas palabras que recitara Marik hace un año llegaron a la mente del tricolor a la vez que entraba a la tumba de Atem. El lugar estaba prácticamente destruido, pocas eran las cosas que estaban intactas. El pequeño ojivioleta recorrió el lugar con sus ojos, no lograba entender cómo era posible poder traer de vuelta al faraón. Olvidándose de ese pequeño pero importante detalle, se acerco al centro del lugar donde se encontraba Ishizu, quien parecía estar recitando algún rito antiguo.

-Está hecho – anunció la pelinegra a sus acompañantes, quien la miraban un tanto confundidos

-¿Qué está hecho?

-Ya verás Yugi

Un resplandor dorado cubrió por completo al joven tricolor, mientras enfrente de él comenzaba a surgir un resplandor igual. Unos segundos después, Yugi volvió a la normalidad y observó como delante de él comenzaba a formarse una silueta dorada. El brillo poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo de aquella figura dejando ver de quién se trataba: un joven unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que el tricolor, con el cabello afilado color negro, las orillas rojas y unos cuantos mechones rubios cayendo sobre su rostro y unos ojos del mismo tono violeta que los de Yugi, los cuales reflejaban una mezcla de determinación, coraje, valentía y un poco de maldad en ellos.

Tanto Yugi como la egipcia miraban atentamente lo que sucedía, mientras que Anzu no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿en verdad era él? Todas sus dudas se disiparon al ver un pequeño cartucho con extraños símbolos grabados colgando del cuello de aquel joven. Tal vez sus conocimientos sobre la antigua escritura egipcia eran nulos, pero podría reconocer esos símbolos donde fueran, sin mencionar el hecho que aquello había sido un regalo que le había dado a su mejor amigo antes de que entrara al mundo de sus memorias. Sin duda se trataba de Atem.

Aquel resplandor se esfumo completamente liberando al joven. El recién llegado miro a su alrededor para poder reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba, luego posó su vista en su sorprendido amigo y sonrió de una forma un tanto arrogante pero amistosa como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-¿Que pasa Yugi? Pareciera que viste un fantasma

-fa... ¡faraón! - el pequeño no pudo más y se lanzo a "su otro yo", derramando unas cuantas lagrimas por sus orbes violetas

-Creí que había quedado claro que no tenías porque llorar – reprendió el monarca al pequeño a la vez que correspondía a su abrazo

-Lo siento, pero en serio de eche de menos Atem

-Te entiendo amigo

El faraón se separó de Yugi percatándose de la presencia de alguien más, fijó su vista en la castaña y parpadeó un par de veces un tanto sorprendido

-Anzu, no creí que te vería aquí

-Espero no te moleste, pero no quería que Yugi viniera solo y….además quería verte

-No...No me refiero a eso…solo que pensé que Yugi vendría solo….me alegra verte

-Faraón, se que se alegra de ver a sus amigos pero no tenemos mucho tiempo – interrumpió la pelinegra la pequeña reunión

-Claro, dime Ishizu ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Los efectos del ritual que realicé duraran máximo un mes, es poco tiempo pero no puedo prolongarlo más.

-Lo entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre el artículo?

-Desde que encontramos la lápida mi hermano y yo nos hemos dedicado a investigarlo. Desgraciadamente lo único que sabemos es que se encuentra en alguna parte de Rusia.

-¿Rusia? ¿Cómo fue a parar ahí?

-De la misma forma que el rompecabezas fue a parar a Japón. Pudimos tomarle una fotografía al dibujo del artículo, le servirá para saber lo que está buscando exactamente.

La pelinegra le entregó a Atem una fotografía donde se podía ver como era el objeto; se trataba de una cadena lo suficientemente larga para considerar el artículo como un collar, en el centro de dicha cadena colgaba una pieza en forma de diamante que en el centro tenía aquel ojo característico de los artículos del milenio.

-En dos horas los estará esperando en el aeropuerto un avión que los llevará a Rusia, cuando lleguen me comunicaré con ustedes. Por cuestiones laborales no podré acompañarlos, lamento no poder hacer más por usted mi faraón.

-No tienes porque disculparte Ishizu, con esto es más que suficiente.

Dos horas después, Anzu, Atem y Yugi se encontraban en el avión con destino a Moscú. No les extrañó nada que el avión fuera de primera clase, no podían esperar menos de la familia Ishtar. Cada uno iba en un asiento diferente para mayor comodidad, aunque no pasó mucho para que Yugi se acercara a su antepasado egipcio.

-Atem, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó al pequeño mientras se sentaba al faraón

-Claro, lo que sea Yugi

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre todo este asunto?

-Aun no sé cómo, pero Ishizu se comunicó conmigo y me habló sobre su hallazgo, luego me dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda…creo que el resto ya lo sabes tu

-Sí, apareciste en mis sueños y me pediste ayuda…..lamento no haber entendido el mensaje

-Tranquilo, debí ser más específico.

El faraón posó su vista en el cinturón que llevaba el pequeño, más específicamente en el estuche metálico que colgaba de él.

-¿Trajiste tu baraja?

-Sí, siempre la llevo conmigo…se volvió una costumbre

-Podría…. ¿podría verla?

-Claro, es tanto tuya como mía - El menor le entregó la baraja para luego ponerse de pie – Iré un rato con Anzu, ya vuelvo

El monarca pasó una por una las cartas, deteniéndose unos segundos en cada una y recordando fragmentos de todo lo que vivió años atrás. Cada una de ellas era importante de alguna u otra forma. Gaia, Berfomet, Kuriboh, Alfa, todas le traían recuerdos. Su recorrido paró en una carta; La maga oscura. Como si de un trozo de cristal se tratara, tomó la carta delicadamente con una mano mientras dejaba el resto de la baraja a un lado. Miró fijamente aquel objeto como si estuviera viendo a los ojos azules de la criatura, a la vez que la tocaba suavemente con su mano.

-Mana….- Suspiró y dejó la carta con las demás. Cerró un momento los ojos y de inmediato apareció en su cabeza la imagen de aquella torpe aprendiz de magia que tanto quería.

Sin darse cuenta, Atem cayó en el mundo de los sueños unos momentos después. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el avión ya estaba en tierra. Habían llegado a su destino; su misión acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**Anzu: hasta aquí se queda el cap y para quien quería ver a Atem cofcofyuecofcof aquí esta n.n**

**Atem: no tardaste mucho en meterme**

**Anzu: no podía mantenerte fuera mucho tiempo Atem-kun**

**Shun: este me sigue cayendo mal**

**Anzu: deja a mi faraón en paz! Bueno, pasemos a la pregunta para ganarse el Fanservice n.n**

**Atem: la pregunta es…cual es la carta favorita de Yugi?**

**Anzu: es fácil! Espero que alguien conteste n.n**

**QUEJAS, DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW PLIS**

**Anzu Kazami**


End file.
